


hold my heart, warrior

by finnamin



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Zuko (Avatar), Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Trans Zuko (Avatar), Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, though that isn't explicitly mentioned yet in this part
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnamin/pseuds/finnamin
Summary: By the time Suki and Sokka return, Zuko has almost forgotten why they left in the first place. But the front door opens, and as they step out, Zuko just stares.He hadn’t expectedthis.He’s met many Kyoshi Warriors in his lifetime, but the tall, broad warrior standing at Suki’s side is new entirely. The green robes don’t reach his feet the way they should, but it fits well everywhere else. And his face…god. The makeup has obviously been applied by a trained hand, perfect strokes lining his eyes and highlighting just how beautifully blue they are.“…Sokka?”
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Suki/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 215





	hold my heart, warrior

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This is the first fic I've posted in far too long, and my first ATLA fic ever. I watched the series for the first time back in June, and quickly fell deep into the fandom, so hopefully this will be the first fic of many! 
> 
> This little oneshot was inspired by a comment my roommate had made, and was initially supposed to be a short fluffy oneshot... it's now spiralled into the first part in what I suspect will be a short series of oneshots exploring the Sokka/Suki/Zuko dynamic. Because really... Sokka has two hands, so it only makes sense.

If someone told Zuko at sixteen that yearly trips to Ember Island with the Avatar and his friends would be in his future, he knows he would’ve laughed them right off of his ship. 

So much has happened since then, however - a war had ended, and his old enemies had become his closest friends. Times change, and certainly for the better, Zuko thinks. 

Their first trip happens a year after the end of the war. The anniversary passes with the six of them gathering in the Fire Nation capital for the special event. It’s the first time Zuko has seen Toph or Katara in months, and even though the others had each visited not that long ago, it’s still incredible to see everyone in one place again. But, their moments to visit are short lived and rushed between the ceremonies and festivities. Zuko finds himself worn out and stretched far too thin, and if Sokka’s loud, exhausted complaints the evening after the celebration had spoken for everyone, it seems he’s not the only one. 

“Honestly, if they want to honour us for our part in ending the war, you’d think they could come up with something a little more enjoyable,” Sokka whines, sprawled out across Zuko’s huge bed with his head pillowed in Suki’s lap.

“This isn’t meant to be some sort of vacation, Sokka,” Katara says from the foot of the bed. “It’s not a day just for us - it’s a memorial, a day to remember the lives lost, to pay our respects, and to remember the suffering that the war put everyone through.”

“Okay, fine, I get that,” Sokka grumbles. “But we suffered too! And you’d think they could be a little more grateful…” 

Zuko has to hide a laugh at that. He’s leaning against the headboard, dressed down in his thin nightclothes to beat the late evening heat. From where he sits, his toes just barely touch Sokka’s shin. It’s nice, familiar, to have everyone back here. He’s missed it, missed them, if he’s being honest. 

“Believe me, if it had been my choice, today would’ve been a lot different,” He says. “I’m not sure if you’ve noticed, but big events like this aren’t really my thing.”

“You don’t say,” Katara teases. 

“That doesn’t sound like you at all,” Toph adds on, smirking.

“So what would we have done, if you’d had any say in it?” Suki asks, barely looking up from where she’s been focused on twisting Sokka’s hair into tiny little braids. Zuko doesn’t expect the question, but he’s surprised to find that he has an answer nonetheless. The thought had crossed his mind months ago, a far fetched idea that Zuko had quickly dismissed.

“We’d go back to Ember Island,” He starts. “Back to my family’s vacation home, to the last place we were all together. And we’d just relax. Take it easy.” Forget, even for a moment, that they were war heroes or leaders of a nation or the most powerful bender in the world, and just exist. He doesn’t say that last part but it still hangs in the air, everyone picking up on his unspoken words. 

“… Why don’t we?”

“Sokka…”

“No, seriously!” Sokka is sitting up now, his hair half-braided and sticking up a little in the back from Suki’s hands. “What do you have going on that’s so important? You’re the Fire Lord. Can’t you just tell your royal babysitters that you’re skipping town for a week?” 

“Well… _technically_ , yes, I don’t think anyone would argue with me if I did, but…”

“But what? Buddy, you’ve been working your ass off here since Sozin’s comet. I don’t think you’ve taken a break since. Don’t you think you deserve one?”

Despite his better judgement, Zuko follows Sokka’s suggestion almost exactly. It helps that his request comes after the anniversary and not prior to it, because the lull in planned public appearances that follow makes it easier to swing the trip. 

Two days later, he finds himself soaring through the skies on Appa’s back, Aang at the reins and Sokka plotting their course to Ember Island. He smiles, letting his eyes flutter shut. Just like old times. 

______

It becomes tradition after that. They never miss it, and Zuko loves it. It’s one of the few constants in his life, a dedicated time set aside for him to reconnect with old friends. Every year, he counts down the days until they arrive, ticking them off one by one on a calendar he keeps next to his desk in his quarters. On one of Sokka’s visits, he had noticed the calendar, and Zuko didn’t hear the end of it until Sokka returned home. 

He can’t help being excited, though - he misses his friends dearly when they’re not around. Being Fire Lord is a fulfilling job, don’t get him wrong, and Zuko wouldn’t trade it for the world. The amount of change he’s been able to make in just five short years is enough to make him feel like his time has been worth it already. But… sometimes, his nostalgia for the old days creeps up on him, and on those nights his heart aches with a desire to be back on Ember Island, sleeping under the stars around the campfire with the most important people in his life. 

This year finds Zuko housing three guests in the Fire Nation palace the day before their trip. Suki is already in the capital with the Kyoshi Warriors, and Aang and Katara had arrived a few days prior for the fifth anniversary ceremonies - the Avatar’s presence had been requested on such a special occasion, and Aang had of course accepted. 

Zuko is relieved when it’s all over. He’s up bright and early the next morning, raring to go and herding the others down to the paddock where Appa has been staying.

The sky bison greets Zuko with a long, loud roar, before giving him a friendly lick. He’s so used to it at this point that he barely blinks, but he does make a show of smoothing out his hair. “It’s good to see you too, Appa.” 

Being airborne again makes Zuko feel alive. He relishes the feeling of the breeze and the familiar smell of salty sea air. Seated behind Appa’s reins, Aang seems freer than he did the last few times Zuko saw him. Lighter, less worried, truly looking his seventeen years in that moment. They’re lucky to encounter nothing but clear skies their whole trip, and the silhouette of Ember Island crests the horizon just as the sun starts to set behind them. 

Zuko wonders if the others have arrived already, but he doesn’t have to wait long before finding out. Appa’s feet barely touch down on the dark sandy shores before a deep rumble sounds and Toph races down the path from the beach house, earthbending herself there faster than she could run on her own. She nearly tackles Aang to the ground, but he manages to catch her with a laugh, fully prepared for the near bodyslam of a greeting from her. 

“You’re looking good, Twinkle Toes,” She says wryly, bopping her fist against his shoulder. 

“You too, Toph.”

So exuberant is Toph’s greeting that they nearly miss the last member of their group trailing down the torn-up path behind her.

“Oh, hello, Sokka, it’s great to see you after so long,” He says to himself as he approaches, eyes closed and a hand on his hip. “We’ve missed you so much, it’s never the same without you here…” 

Zuko’s eyes light up. Before he knows it, he’s crossed the short distance between the two of them to wrap Sokka up in a tight hug, his palms flat against Sokka’s back to draw him in close. He feels more than hears the other man’s laugh, a low rumble in his chest. 

“… Okay, that’s more like it.”

“It’s so good to see you, Sokka.” Zuko pulls back, clapping a hand to his shoulder. Sokka beams at him and reaches up to pat the back of Zuko’s hand, fondness in his eyes. 

Aang is next in line for a hug, which Sokka returns gladly. “We didn’t know you were going to be here yet,” He admits. “Suki said that your ship was supposed to come by in the morning?”

“Yeah, it was. But I hopped another one a day early. If shenanigans are happening here, I’m not gonna be the one missing out.” Despite his airy tone, Zuko can sense the genuine warmth underneath it. He knows that Sokka prefers to mask his feelings with wit and sarcasm, but Zuko has known him long enough to see right through it. 

As the group makes their way up the path to the beach house, Zuko follows closely on Sokka’s heels, his eyes busy trying to take him all in. One thing that never fails to catch Zuko off guard is just how different Sokka looks each time they meet. It’s not like they haven’t all changed, and to be fair, it was far more jarring to have witnessed Aang sprout up about a foot since they first met. But he still can’t get over how good the past five years have been to Sokka. 

For one, he’s _taller_ than Zuko now. When the hell did _that_ happen? It isn’t by a lot, a few inches at most, but the fact still remains that Zuko pointedly has to look _up_ to catch Sokka’s eye now. It wouldn’t bug him so much if not for the fact that Zuko is _older_ than Sokka, and when the two of them first met Sokka was a good deal shorter than him. But as luck would have it, Zuko seemed to hit his peak height at sixteen while Sokka just continued to grow. And he’s filled out, too. Long gone are the days of the string-bean boy Zuko once knew, all thin and gangly and awkward. He’s still lean, but he’s strong, his years of hunting and sword fighting paying off in the most incredible ways. 

Oh, god. No. He needs to stop.

Zuko forces himself to look elsewhere when he realizes he’s been eyeing his friend up for far too long. He checked out of the conversation so long ago now that he doesn’t even know what’s being discussed, but he hums and nods along at what seem to be the appropriate moments anyways. Lucky for him, they reach the front entrance of the beach house before he has to chime in.

It looks a lot different than the first time they were all here together. His last training session with Aang before Sozin’s Comet had caused a fair amount of structural damage, so Zuko had ordered it to be torn down and rebuilt, demolishing years of uncomfortable memories along the way. In its place stands a quaint four bedroom cottage, much more modest than his father’s extravagant show of wealth before it. It has a little patio overlooking the water, furnished with plush, comfortable lounge chairs around a fire pit and a table for group meals. 

Like a child, Sokka suddenly breaks from the group, rushing up the stairs with a cry. “Dibs on the big bedroom!”

“… Sokka. _Every year_ , you do this. We already know,” Katara teases, levelling him with a look. 

“How much do you wanna bet that he’s already put his stuff in there?” Suki adds. Next to her, Toph snickers. 

“I know good odds when I see them, and those aren’t.”

Turning on the spot, Sokka slumps as he looks back at the group, eyes hooded. “Why are you all like this. You guys are no fun.”

Suki is right, of course. Sokka’s bags are already thrown haphazardly into the master bedroom, and he only blushes a little bit when she ribs him for it. The rest of them head to their respective rooms - Zuko across the hall, Aang and Katara in the bedroom off of the living room, and Toph in the upstairs bedroom. Zuko flops down heavily on his cushy mattress, his bags abandoned at the foot of the bed and his eyes falling shut. Snippets of conversation drift into his room, and he’s not sure if it’s the sound of Aang’s laughter or Suki excitedly telling Sokka about her last trip with the Kyoshi Warriors, but a rush of fondness warms him from the inside out. 

He’s back on Ember Island with his friends, and he hasn’t felt this happy in _months_.

______

It takes Zuko a solid day to unwind, which isn’t unusual. He’s not exactly one to commit to something halfheartedly, and he takes his position on the throne as seriously as he can. In his dedication however, he tends to lose himself, unable to make out the line where Fire Lord ends and Zuko begins. 

But at the cottage, bit by bit, he finds himself again. The regal, put-together leader of the Fire Nation falls away to reveal the 22 year old kid underneath, finally getting a chance to shine through. 

Zuko is an early riser, but so is Aang, and the two of them fall into a routine of doing their morning meditations together out on the porch. They sometimes spar a little bit afterwards if they’re feeling up to it, which never fails to bring Zuko right back to their training all those years ago. It’s familiar and comfortable, and Zuko doesn’t even mind when Aang still refers to him as “Sifu Hotman”, a nickname that will apparently never grow old.

After sparring, the two of them tend to head inside to cook breakfast for the rest of the group. Almost everyone is usually awake by then, but Sokka drags his feet getting up in the mornings. He’ll stumble sleepily into the kitchen, his hair pulled back in a messy wolf tail, sitting himself down next to Suki and nearly curling himself into her side. She always turns to press a kiss to the crown of his head before resting her cheek there, and Zuko finds himself looking away every time, as if he’s seeing something he really shouldn’t be.

On their third evening there, despite Zuko’s yearly protests, he finds himself sitting down for yet another Ember Island Players show. Of course it’s just as disappointing as he expects it to be, but loathe as he is to admit it, he still has a good time. Maybe it’s the nostalgia of the old theatre, or maybe it’s Sokka’s comments whispered against the shell of his ear about just how awful the production is, but whatever the reason, he’s in good spirits after the show. 

It’s dark by the time they head home. Aang and Katara are yawning, drained, and they decide to turn in for the night, but the rest of them aren’t quite ready for sleep. They can’t remember who suggests it, but the four of them end up sprawled out on the comfy patio chairs around a fire with a bottle of rice wine making the rounds. 

Zuko is content as he looks around at his friends, his cheeks slightly pink with warmth - from the fire or from the wine, he can’t quite tell. Toph seems a little tipsy as well, laying flat on her back on the wooden boards of the deck with her eyes closed. 

In stark comparison, Suki and Sokka are on their feet, sparring in traditional Kyoshi Warrior fashion. It’s obvious watching them that Suki is more comfortable with the style, which is to be expected, but Zuko is surprised to see Sokka keeping up as well as he does. He’s a fantastic warrior, of course, but the Kyoshi techniques are very specific, and Zuko doesn’t expect Sokka to seem so… _comfortable_ with it. 

As he blocks one of Suki’s attacks for the third time in a row, she takes pause, brushing a loose strand of hair back from her face with a smile.

“Good to see you haven’t forgotten your training after all these years, dear,” Suki teases airily. “Not that you were ever _formally_ trained, and it shows, but…”

“Oh, is that so? Let’s just ignore the way I saved your butt that day on Kyoshi Island,” Sokka teases back. “If it wasn’t for me, you’d have been on the receiving end of one of Zuko’s fireballs!” 

Zuko groans. “Please don’t remind me of that…” He remembers the day clearly. He’s not one to forget the mistakes of his past, and the attack on Suki’s hometown remains one of his most shameful. 

“It’s been five years, Zuko. We’re long over it,” Sokka says. 

“Yeah, I think I forgave you around the eighth time you apologized for it,” Suki adds. Zuko blushes, but doesn’t say anything. He watches Suki turn back to Sokka, a soft look in her eyes. “You really were the cutest Kyoshi Warrior of us all, with your little wolf tail...” 

She reaches up to bat at Sokka’s hair, longer now than it had been back then, and Sokka squawks in protest. And then, even in the low light of the fire, Zuko sees Suki’s eyes _sparkle_.

Cupping the back of Sokka’s neck with her hand, she leans in close to him, whispering something in his ear that Zuko can’t quite make out. A light blush spreads across Sokka’s cheeks, but he nods after a moment, looking a little mischievous himself in the firelight. “You have the _best_ ideas,” He says softly. 

“What are you two-“

“Shhh. You’ll find out soon enough, Zuko,” Sokka says, cutting him off. He takes Suki’s hand in his own, and the two of them dart off through the front doors of the beach house without another word. 

Zuko is… well, confused to say the least. He’s curious, and contemplates following them inside, but his better judgement keeps him right where he is. The last thing he wants is to walk in on… well, Agni knows what they’re getting up to, and Zuko doesn’t think he could handle the embarrassment of finding out. So he stays put, sipping at the rice wine and gazing up at the stars with Toph.

By the time Suki and Sokka return, Zuko has almost forgotten why they left in the first place. But the front door opens, and as they step out, Zuko just stares.

He hadn’t expected _this_. 

He’s met many Kyoshi Warriors in his lifetime, but the tall, broad warrior standing at Suki’s side is new entirely. The green robes don’t reach his feet the way they should, but it fits well everywhere else. And his face… _god_. The makeup has obviously been applied by a trained hand, perfect strokes lining his eyes and highlighting just how beautifully blue they are. 

“… _Sokka?_ ”

His voice is shaky, and his cheeks _burn_. Suki looks so proud of her work, a gentle hand resting on Sokka’s shoulder as she brushes one of the headpiece’s tassels away from Sokka’s face. They look so gut-wrenchingly beautiful together, and Zuko’s heart clenches at the sight.

“I couldn’t resist. The last time I saw Sokka in full makeup was the day we met,” She says sweetly. “I never thought I’d be able to get him back into it…”

“Who wouldn’t want to look like a badass warrior? I feel like I could take on the world like this!” Sokka brandishes the glinting golden fan in his hand, and strikes a pose that’s equal parts awkward and fierce. Suki slaps a hand to her face, shoulders shaking with good-natured laughter. 

“It’s a good thing you’re cute.”

Sokka practically _beams_ at that, and Zuko swallows hard. 

He’s always found Sokka attractive. That isn’t news to him. It’s always been there, an ever present thrum of nervous desire brought on by the beautiful man standing across from him. But it’s never felt quite like this before. Never this strong, never overwhelming Zuko past the point of thinking straight. 

He wonders if he can blame it on the wine, though he’s had so little that doing so hardly feels fair. He _knows_ he can blame it on the uniform, though. It’s Suki’s fault, then - in her Kyoshi clothes, Sokka has a confidence that sets Zuko’s mind reeling, heart hammering in his chest. 

“You… You look really good, Sokka,” He stammers out, hoping his words come across more like ‘supportive friend’ and less like ‘hopelessly enamoured idiot’. 

Zuko has almost forgotten that the three of them aren’t alone when suddenly Toph sits up from her position on the ground, a wicked smile on her face. 

“Yeah, Sokka… you really do look good. Zuko, didn’t Suki make Sokka look _so gorgeous?_ ”

Oh no. Curse his stupid traitorous heart. Toph _knows_. He forgets just how sensitive she is to things like that, and he wills his pulse to slow down as if he can take that knowledge back from her by doing so. 

Suki frowns. “Toph… not to be rude, but you can’t even see him.”

“I don’t have to. Zuko can,” Toph cackles, standing up. “I felt his reaction, and that’s all I need to go off of.” 

Toph doesn’t say anything else. She just keeps laughing, the sound following her as she opens the front door and heads inside. The door closes, leaving Zuko alone with Sokka and Suki, the crackling of the fire between them the only sound in the otherwise still night. 

“… I have no idea what she’s talking about.” It’s the only thing he can think to say, but it comes out in such a nervous rush that it can’t have sounded convincing. He’s glad for the low light, hopeful that it hides the raging blush burning on his cheeks.

Sokka and Suki share a look. Unreadable, quick, but it’s there. Zuko wonders briefly if they’re silently coordinating an escape plan - he wouldn’t blame them for wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. But he’s surprised when Sokka’s expression softens, his lips curving into a smile as he takes the seat next to Zuko. 

“Neither do I,” Sokka muses, and god, he’s lying. That smug look on his face is enough to tip Zuko off that Sokka knows _exactly_ what Toph had meant. “I mean, it’s not like Toph can sense what people are feeling or anything-”

“Sokka-“

“-and it’s not like you’re acting super weird right now or anything, either,” Sokka finishes, a knowing look in his eyes. 

Zuko gulps.

“I'm not acting weird,” Zuko says softly, lying through his teeth. He tries and fails to tear his gaze from Sokka’s, but the firelight illuminates his eyes in a way Zuko has never been able to appreciate like this. 

“Right,” Sokka says, and the corner of his lip twitches, as if he’s holding back words he desperately wants to let out. 

Suki moves to sit behind Sokka on his chair, and Zuko glances up at her. She wraps her arms gently around Sokka’s neck and hooks her chin over his shoulder, studying Zuko thoughtfully. It’s impossible to gauge what she’s thinking, and it sends a nervous shiver down Zuko’s spine. 

“I… I’m sorry. I don’t… it’s late, I’ve had too much wine… I don’t know what's gotten into me,” Zuko blurts out, rubbing a hand over his flushed face. “I’ve made you both uncomfortable and that wasn’t my intent. I’ll just…”

Zuko stands, fully intending to book it inside and never leave his bedroom again, but a hand clasping his own stops him. _Sokka’s_ hand, cool in the late night air, squeezes his pale fingers and stops him in his tracks. 

“Don’t.”

“… Sokka, I-”

“Okay, so, hypothetically speaking,” Sokka stops him, and _oh_ , his voice sounds… different. He’s never heard it like this before. “Let’s say Toph _wasn’t_ lying. Does that mean… well, what _does_ that mean?”

For a second, Zuko fears that Sokka is messing with him. The other man can be a bit of a tease at times, and Zuko can just _imagine_ the ribbing he’d get from Sokka if he knew the feelings Zuko had been hiding for so long. But… no. Sokka is many things, but he isn’t mean. He might joke around more than anyone else Zuko knows, but it’s always good natured, so this? No, he would never.

And he looks so _earnest_. His eyes are wide, curious, waiting for Zuko’s answer with bated breath. Despite his better judgement telling him to run while he still has the chance, Zuko instead settles back into his seat, Sokka’s fingers still clasped around his own. 

“You really don’t want to know the answer, Sokka.”

“Try me.”

“Okay then, _Suki_ won’t want to know the answer.”

“You don’t know that.”

Zuko rolls his eyes. Honestly, it’s like talking to a wall sometimes. “Fine. You want to know? You’re attractive, Sokka. I’ve always thought so. And maybe I’ve had a crush on you for a while, too. But I’m also not an idiot. You two love each other, and telling either of you about my feelings seemed like a great way to screw things up. And look at us now. I was right, wasn’t I?”

Tears prickle at the back of Zuko’s eyes, the tightness in his chest threatening to overwhelm him. What a way to ruin one of the few true friendships he’s ever had, he thinks ruefully. 

Zuko can’t bear to look at Sokka, not now. He hangs his head, eyes downcast, waiting for Sokka to speak. To say _something_. He must be disappointed. Is he angry? Zuko wouldn’t blame him if he was. 

It’s the most unexpected of sounds that makes Zuko look back up. Suki lets out the sweetest laugh, nuzzling her nose against Sokka’s temple.

“I fucking _told_ you. God, you’re idiots, both of you.”

Suki’s words seem to snap Sokka back to reality, and before Zuko knows it both of them are laughing, Sokka covering his face with both hands. Zuko stares, trying to make sense of what’s going on. He must have missed something. He _must_ have, because nothing about this makes any sense otherwise. 

“Are you laughing at me…?” Zuko asks, hesitant, almost afraid of the answer. Sokka shakes his head, lowering his hands and reaching to hold Zuko’s in both of his own. His stupid, lovestruck heart leaps at the touch. 

“No, no, no, I’m sorry, we’re not laughing at you, I promise,” Sokka reassures, his expression open, honest, gentle in a way that gives Zuko no reason to question his words. “It’s just, Zuko… you really never noticed? You never saw the way I looked at you? Or caught on to all of my flirting? Never noticed how the only person I’d visit more than you was Suki?”

“… No? Sokka, you’re a friendly guy! You joke around like that with everyone, that doesn’t mean anything!”

“See? I _told_ you, you were being too subtle!”

Sokka groans at Suki. 

Zuko squeaks out a strangled sound. 

“So wait. You’re telling me that… what, this whole time, you’ve been trying to…”

“Get your attention? Let you know I’m interested? Yes.”

“But - but you’re… You two are…”

Sokka’s expression softens. He reaches up to lightly brush his fingertips across the back of Suki’s arm, looking reverent as he does so. “Suki loves me, and I love Suki. But… I also have feelings for you, and…” He trails off, suddenly nervous. Luckily, Suki takes over for him. 

“What Sokka is trying to say is that… love is a big, complicated thing to begin with. Why complicate it even more by forcing yourself to love just one person? Sometimes, the spirits bless you with two soulmates, and there’s no use fighting that.”

He can’t believe it. Zuko can’t even think beyond the sound of blood rushing in his ears, his heart hammering so hard against his ribcage that he fears it might try to make a break for it. He’s certain that the wine really _did_ get to him, because there’s no way this is real. 

But Sokka’s hand is still warm and heavy and covering his own, and despite it all, Zuko feels a brief spark of hope ignite in his chest. 

He looks between the two of them, eyes searching their faces for any hint that he’s reading the situation wrong. But Sokka’s lopsided grin puts him at ease, and he exhales a puff of hot breath, closing his eyes. 

“I must be dreaming,” He laughs to himself. In spite of everything, he turns his hand under Sokka’s, catching his rough fingers between his own and lacing them together. It feels _right_ , like their hands have always been meant for this, and he has to swallow hard around the emotion welling in his throat. “I don’t even… I have no idea how this would even work…”

Sokka gives another squeeze. “Zuko. _I’m_ supposed to be the plan guy here, not you. Don’t take that away from me now.”

A breathy laugh escapes Zuko’s lips. He opens his mouth to respond, but he’s distracted entirely by the slow brush of Sokka’s thumb against the side of his index finger.

There’s nothing conventional about this, is there? But really, since when has anything in his life been conventional? From his banishment to his reign as Fire Lord, Zuko’s life has never really followed the ‘normal’ path, so why start worrying about it now? 

Especially when Sokka, the man he’s harboured feelings for since their trip to the Boiling Rock, is sitting right in front of him looking so hopeful and earnest and _god_ , still so beautiful in that Kyoshi Warrior uniform. 

Zuko is glad he’s already sitting down, because just looking at Sokka like that makes his knees go weak. 

If this is all that Zuko gets out of tonight, that will be enough. Who knows what tomorrow will bring the three of them in the harsh light of morning, but for now it’s late, and it’s dark, and the cozy warmth from the fire leaves Zuko feeling slightly more bold than usual. 

He doesn’t hesitate. With his free hand, he reaches up to cup Sokka’s cheek before closing the distance between them in one swift move. Sokka’s lips are so soft, even with his makeup on, warm and strong and _god_ , Zuko melts.

It’s been so long. He’s wanted this for so long, and Zuko can’t help but want more more _more_. 

A needy sound wrenches itself from his throat, and that seems to prod Sokka into action. He grips the front of Zuko’s shirt to pull him in closer, parting his lips without hesitation. Zuko takes the opportunity, deepens the kiss, lets Sokka’s tongue graze against his own and nips at his lower lip. 

When they part, Sokka wastes no time trailing kisses down to his throat, nosing underneath his jaw and using teeth and tongue against his sensitive skin. It makes Zuko’s back arch, and he stares into the starry sky with half-lidded eyes, sure that he’s about to combust at any second. 

“We… we should…” He stops, clears his throat, tries again. “It’s so late, Sokka…”

Sokka sighs against his throat, but he pulls back. Zuko _swears_ that he can see a pink tinge to Sokka’s cheeks even through the makeup, especially with the way some of it has smeared off of his cheek. God, he can’t imagine what his own face must look like - lips messy from Sokka’s kisses, his neck streaked black and white from the paint...

Zuko flushes deeply as Suki’s hand comes to rest on Sokka’s shoulder. He knows he should feel more embarrassed given what he’d just done with her boyfriend - right in front of her, god - but it’s hard to worry when she’s looking at him like that, her gaze soft and reassuring, reminding Zuko that this is fine. 

Better than fine, really. 

“He’s right, you know,” She says softly, squeezing Sokka’s shoulder. “You might be able to sleep the whole day away tomorrow without anyone batting an eye, but it might raise some questions if Zuko does the same.”

Zuko lets out a nervous laugh. He’s still close enough to Sokka that he can feel his breath against his cheek, and he leans in for one last, quick peck. It’s worth it just for the look on Sokka’s face, sheepish and flustered and _beautiful_. 

“Tomorrow night. Tomorrow, we can do this again. If you don’t mind waiting,” He breathes. “If you want that.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Sokka sighs. “Yes, more than anything.”

The night is cool. Outside, waves lap at the shore, and a breeze blows through the open windows of the beach house. Zuko falls into an easy sleep with the feel of Sokka’s lips on his own, his heart full.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at finnamin, and feel free to hit me up if you ever wanna chat ATLA!


End file.
